


Shark Teeth

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, mentions of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Captain Mikoshiba notices some strange marks on Ai's body during practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



Swim practice had been great. Rin and I had partnered up to time each other, and I had improved my breaststroke time by one second, and Rin had improved his butterfly by two and a half seconds.   


After practice had ended, Rin continued to do laps, and I stayed sat by the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water as I waited for my boyfriend to stop swimming for the day. Rin had asked me out a couple of months ago, after I had comforted him on the anniversary of his dad's death. The day after, he had rambled on about how sorry he was for treating me like I was stupid all of the time, and he asked me to go to the cinema with him when he went with the Iwatobi boys later that day. After much pushing from Nagisa, and a little from Makoto, Rin finally asked me out properly and I said yes. Rin didn't talk about his feelings for me much, but if the small smile on his face every time that I told him that I loved him was anything to go by, as well as the way he kissed me afterwards, I knew that he loved me too, even if he never said it.  


'Nitori?'  


I turned around and saw Mikoshiba stood behind me. 'Hi, Captain. I was just staying with Rin-senpai until he had finished.' I told him, smiling, missing out the part where Rin had promised that he would take me out for dinner tonight if I let him have an extra twenty minutes in the pool after practice.  


'Yes, I realised.' He bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.  


'Is everything okay, Captain?'  


'You know you can tell me anything, right, Nitori?' I nodded, unsure of where this was going. 'Do you want me to get you a room change?'  


'What? Why would I want a room change? Rin-Senpai is my... best friend.' Rin and I had agreed not to tell many people about our relationship. Our families knew, and so did our friends from Iwatobi, but no one at Samezuka had a clue.  


'Well, it's just... You have bites all over your back and arms. They look like Matsuoka did it because... They look like shark bites, you know, like his teeth.'  


I found myself blushing. Rin had come into the dormitory after his nightly jog just as I was putting on my pyjamas, having only made it as far as putting on my blue pants with sharks on, leaving my top half bare. Rin had commenced to kiss and lick and suck and bite his way up and down my back and arms, making me moan in pleasure as he told me how much he wanted to drag me back to the changing rooms or to our dorm every time that he saw me semi-naked at swimming practice. It had happened last night, and even though I didn't think he would have left any marks, I presumed that he wouldn't have given me anything too permanent. I'd apparently been wrong.  


Why hadn't Rin told me that I had marks on my body when we had left the changing rooms? He probably took some sick joy in letting the rest of the guys on the Samezuka swim team know that I was taken, which was probably linked to the time he told me that Uozumi had been eyeing me up.  


'Oh, you really don't need to worry about it.'  


Mikoshiba raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips. 'Nitori, if Matsuoka is hurting you, or taking advantage of you-'  


'Captain, Rin is my boyfriend.' As soon as I said it, Mikoshiba's mouth dropped open and the sound of the water splashing stopped.  


'Satisfied now, Mikoshiba?' We both looked back at the pool, seeing Rin’s head bobbing above the water, his hand resting on the black square on the other side of the pool.  


'Ermmm...' Mikoshiba turned red with embarrassment and Rin got out of the pool, slowly padding his way around the pool towards us, his wet feet slapping on the tiles.  


'I didn't know that what I did with my boyfriend was any of your concern.'  


'It's errrr... Not.' Mikoshiba smiled at Rin, but the latter man scowled.   


'Tell the others on the swim team about my relationship with Nitori and you will be sorry.'

Mikoshiba nodded and left the aquatic centre, Rin turning to me once the door had closed.  


'I'm sorry, Rin-senpai! I didn't know what else to tell him other than the truth. Please forgive me!' I bowed my head and Rin sat down beside me, ruffling my hair.  


'Don't worry about it, Ai. He shouldn't have asked you anything. What happens in our dorm stays private to us.'  


I looked up at Rin, a mixture of concern and upset in his eyes. 'What's wrong? I'm not upset about you leaving marks on my back, you know.'  


'It's that not. I just... I don't want anyone thinking they have a chance with you. I know that I treat you like shit most of the time but-'  


'Rin,' I cut him off, taking his wet hand in my dry one, 'no one else has ever had a chance. There's only ever been you. I love you.'  


Rin grinned, showing me the shark-like teeth that had been the cause of the marks on my body. 'I love you, too.'   


My eyes widened and I sat up, kissing Rin on the lips, resting my hands on his arms and chest as he curled one of his hands into my hair. 'That was the first time that you've ever said that,' I whispered when I pulled away.  


'I know. I was going to tell you tonight during dinner. Sorry that I ruined the surprise.'  


'Don't be. I'm glad you told me here, by the pool, the place that you love the most.'  


'Being with you beats swimming.’

‘Senpai…’

He smiled and stood up, bringing me up with him. 'Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry.' Rin lead the way to the changing rooms, pulling me along behind him by the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
